


Разговоры

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Оказывается, Стив тот еще болтун по телефону.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 53





	Разговоры

Стив тот еще болтун. Забавное открытие. В Ваканде выяснилось, что Баки неудобно набирать сообщения, а Стиву — звонить по скайпу. Потому остановились на обычных разговорах. Поначалу всё было ожидаемо: «Привет, как ты?». Стив будто чувствовал вину за то, что вынужден отлучаться, оставляя друга в одиночестве, поэтому звонил каждый день. И оказалось, Стиву легче раскрепоститься, когда собеседник его не видит. А Баки нравился его голос.

Говорили сперва по десять минут, потом часами. Стив рассказывал про нападение на Нью-Йорк и Заковию. Говорили об общих знакомых и их судьбе. О драках. Даже о хеликарриере...

— Что ты почувствовал, когда остановился? Ты вспомнил меня?

— Нет, — тихо. — Просто понял, что знаю тебя. Что нужно тебя уберечь...

Стив спрашивал, где он жил, где скрывался. Баки рассказывал о блокнотах.

— Я тебя искал.

— Я не был уверен, что стоит появляться в твоей жизни с таким багажом.

— Ты же мой друг. Я бы прикрыл тебя.

— Я приношу несчастья. Прости, Стив.

— Не извиняйся. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я рад, что ты сейчас в безопасности.

Только Стив мог сказать это так проникновенно, что сердце щемило.

Они парадоксально становились все ближе, находясь при этом так далеко.

Единственное, о чем Стив молчал, была личная жизнь. Баки как-то спросил:

— Ну, а как у тебя с той блондиночкой?

Он сидел в хижине, снаружи полыхал закат. Пауза на том конце связи длилась чуть дольше обычного.

— Никак. С тех пор мы не виделись.

Новость вызвала волну эйфории, поэтому Баки сказал:

— Стив, такое потрясающее тело стыдно расходовать на драки. Оно от этого портится.

— Оно привыкло, и прекрасно приспособлено для драк, — смущенный смех. — И у тебя тоже прекрасное тело. 

От этого комплимента в животе завибрировало волнение.

— Да ладно, не подслащивай пилюлю.

— Я серьезен. Мне нравится.

Несколько секунд в динамике царило молчание, но это была не тяжелая тишина. За это время оба пробовали мысль на вкус. Она взбудоражила. 

— Прилетишь — дам потрогать. Но только взаимно. Договорились?

«Мы же флиртуем друг с другом...»

— Как именно... ты хотел бы потрогать?

Флирт на грани фола. И это было... приятно. 

Баки прикрыл глаза. Он догадывался, почему каждый день ждет звонка. Почему они прощаются по нескольку раз, не торопясь разорвать связь. Почему тишина после отключения наполнена грохотом сердца. 

И сейчас... Это ведь приглашение?

— Пошли бы на пляж, я бы втирал в тебя крем от солнца, — он перестал дурачиться. — Ты очень красивый, Стив. 

Пауза.

— Ты тоже.

— Ты нарисовал бы меня?

— Я часто тебя рисовал.

— А таким, как сейчас? 

— Конечно. Попозируешь мне?

_Обнаженным?_

Баки почувствовал первый толчок возбуждения.

— С удовольствием. Я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Баки был уверен, что этого не случится. Что они на ходу сочиняют фантазию, которая увлекает до дрожи. 

— Полностью? — нервный смешок. — Значит, мне можно не сдерживаться? 

— Никогда не стремился сдерживать твои творческие порывы. Даже если тебе захочется рисовать прямо по мне.

— Как раз подумал об этом...

— Стив.

— Да?

— Хочешь нарисовать меня обнаженным?

Толчок возбуждения повторился с утроенной силой. Пауза была немыслимо долгой. Хриплое:

— Да, хочу.

В паху потянуло, заныло. Баки сжал его, едва не застонав.

— Стив... — он облизнул губы, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Ты сейчас возбужден?

Он услышал, как Стив втянул воздух.

— Думаю, нам лучше прекратить.

Баки едва не выругался. Стоило этого ожидать, но он так надеялся... Слышал же в словах, в интонациях... 

— Мы перешли черту? Если да, то...

— У тебя же одна рука.

Баки невольно хмыкнул.

— Для разговоров с тобой я давно завел хэндс-фри. Телефон на зарядке, Стив, — и тоном ниже: — Поговори со мной.

Сжал и разжал пальцы. Пауза.

— Да, — ответил Стив сдавленным шепотом, — да, я возбужден. 

Новый мощный прилив. Жар, пульсация.

— Чего бы ты хотел? Мы одни, я позирую тебе обнаженным...

— Я бы забыл о красках, — судорожный вздох. — Хотел бы раздеть тебя сам.

Баки расстегнул пуговицу, дернул молнию вниз. 

— Что еще?

— Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя, Бак. 

_Он же действительно это сказал?.._

Заныли губы, в головке сладко дернуло. Баки высвободил член, двинул пальцами по стволу, содрогнувшись от ощущений. Слышал по дыханию — Стив тоже трогает себя.

— Куда? — на выдохе.

— В губы. Хочу тебя целовать. Очень... давно. 

— Стив, — провел рукой вверх и вниз, и не смог сдержаться: — я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот. Ты позволишь?

Пауза.

— Да, — сиплый выдох. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Сделал что?

— Чтобы ты... взял в рот. Хочу это видеть. Хочу... придерживать тебе волосы, пока ты будешь... двигаться. 

— Когда будешь кончать, можешь сжать их в кулаке посильнее.

— Боже... тебе это нравится?..

— Мне понравится. Будет то, что нужно. 

Вверх-вниз. Откинувшись к стене, пошире разведя ноги...

— Пальцы ноют, — признался Стив. — Хочу сжать твои волосы... на затылке. Чтобы ты проглотил...

— Выпью всё до капли.

— Господи, Бак...

— Ответишь мне тем же? Возьмешь у меня в рот?

— Возьму...

Баки чувствовал, что приближается взрыв.

— У тебя чертовски... сексуальные губы, Стив. Хочу двигаться между ними...

— Всё, что хочешь...

— Хочу тебя...

— Да...

— Ты понимаешь? — еще чуть-чуть. — Я хочу секса с тобой. Хочу взять тебя... черт!..

— Я согласен. Давай вместе, Бак... я почти...

— Да... Хочешь меня?

— Очень. Хочу, чтобы ты вставил мне. А потом я вставлю тебе... 

— Да, Стив!.. Еще!.. 

— ... и я буду трахать тебя, Бак, трахать так... что ты увидишь звезды... 

Баки скрутило, он оказаться на самом краю.

— Обещай... — почти крикнул. — Обещай мне, что будешь!..

— Да!.. — он услышал, как Стив застонал, и содрогнулся. На время всё стихло. — Обещаю, — хриплый выдох.

И Баки взлетел в посторгазменные небеса. Спустя минуту сказал:

— Договорились.

— Бак... — медленно, серьезно, — я должен тебе сказать...

— Нет, Стив.

Пауза.

— Нет? 

— Нет. Это ты скажешь лично. Понял?

Смешок, полный облегчения. Теплый голос:

— Через четыре дня прилечу. Тогда поговорим. Если не забуду все слова, когда тебя увижу. 

— Я напомню, — Баки мягко усмехнулся. — Мне ведь тоже есть, что тебе сказать.


End file.
